


Our Brains Are Sick But That's Okay

by mykenziegrace



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bullies, Depression, Love, Other, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, really happy, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykenziegrace/pseuds/mykenziegrace
Summary: I hope you guys like this. Stay alive frens|-/





	

Chapter One

Tyler was your average high school student. He played basketball and was the captain for the school team. Everybody loves Tyler and everybody wanted to be him. His chocolate brown eyes and beautiful smile, his athletic ability, brains, and even his popularity. Everybody loved Tyler, except Tyler himself. Everyone thought he had the perfect life, he had the cutest girlfriend, Jenna, and he was sure to become a basketball star. But, what they don't know is that behind all of his smiles and his happiness, he is nowhere near perfect. 

On the otherhand, Josh was completely the opposite of Tyler. He wasn't doing well in school and he was nowhere near being an athletic superstar. Also, there is the fact that Josh is gay. He has known from a very young age that he was different. He wanted to be in a relationship with a boy and almost got sick thinking of doing anything intimate with a girl. Although, there is one thing Josh had that Tyler didn't. That thing happened to be sitting right next to him yelling loudly. It was none other than Brendon Urie.  
Brendon is Josh's best friend and would probably be considered family by now. He could tell Brendon anything and everything at anytime. Brendon is very protective of Josh at times, almost like a mother. Only Brendon knew the real Josh, or at least he thought he knew the real Josh. Josh doesn't even know the real him. But everything would soon change in a matter of months, weeks maybe. 

It was Wednesday and Tyler, Jenna, Brendon, and Josh were all in the same English class. Josh couldn't help but stare at Tyler and his perfectness. He felt a shot of jealousy run through him. He has had a crush on Tylet for 3 years and he didn't think it was fair that Jenna got him. Of course Josh knows that Tyler is a devout Christian and being homosexual was against the rules of the Bible. All Josh could do was sit there and try to take in the gorgeous sight. Suddenly, Josh felt something hit his head and he was back from his daze. He didn't even realize he had spaced out. It was Brendon that slapped him, of course. Ugh, Josh thought to himself. He wanted to yell, but then he realized that Brendon was just trying to tell him that class was over and that they had to leave. This meant that Josh could no longer even look at Tyler. Josh let out a sigh and Brendon didn't seem to notice. He kept going on about this kid Ryan, who also was apparently in their English class. Josh was too focused on Tyler and everything about him to hear anything Brendon was rambling about. Brendon must have know something was wrong because he stopped talking about Ryan and asked Josh, "Are you okay? You seem kinda spacey." Josh contemplated about telling Brendon about Tyler, but he settled with the generic response. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just super tired." Josh lied. He was everything but fine. The only way Josh thought he would be fine was if Tyler was his. "Hey Brendon," Josh began. Brendon nodded. Josh immediately regretted saying that because now he feels like he is going to explode. Tyler was weighing on his mind and he had to get it out. "I have a crush on Tyler fucking Joseph and I can't stop thinking about him." Josh spewed out his feelings all in one breath and Brendon looked at him, mouth open wide. Joh regrets everything even more, but then Brendon speaks. "I knew that already, J,". Josh wanted to scream, but Brendon gives him a reassuring look. "Then why does your face say something different?" Josh says with a frown. "I never thought you would actually admit to it. I mean I'm sorry dude, but you do know Tyler has a girlfriend." Brendon said kinda more hurtful than he intended. Josh knew Tyler and Jenna were together, but from what he could see, from staring all the time, was that Tyler wasn't happy with Jenna. So, he quietly nods and Brendon knows to leave it at that. 

The rest of the day flies by and soon enough everyone is at home and they work on homework. Josh ends up falling asleep thinking about Tyler and how he gets to see him tomorrow. Tyler's night, however, has just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this. Stay alive frens|-/


End file.
